


It's A Date

by wayfaringpunk



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: AU, Highschool AU, M/M, Merthur - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 10:11:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 17,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2064117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayfaringpunk/pseuds/wayfaringpunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin is just a weirdo kid, the one with the agoraphobic mother aka not the best way to catch the attention of anyone. When he meets Arthur for the first time things change, and for the most part, it's not for the better at least not at home and not mentally. [I'm not the best at summaries sorry.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Merlin's POV

"Come home you have work to do"

I sigh at the text. I'm always hoping the texts I get are from someone else, but they never are.

I'm currently standing outside my high school. It has emptied out mostly now. I stay for as long as I can at school. 'Home' is not something too look forward to.

"The library again?"

I turn around. There's a cute blonde guy standing there.

"Yeah, how did you know?" I quirk an eyebrow up.

"I see you everyday. You have had to at least seen me once," he says. I shake my head. I never pay attention to anyone. I keep my head down when walking in the hallways and I always end up working by myself.

I hear him sigh, "Well I'm Arthur." He stretches out his hand to shake. I look at it for a second. I look back up to Arthur; he smiles.

I shake his hand. "I'm Merlin."

I feel my phone vibrate again. I sigh again. I don't even have to look at my phone.

"Well I...um... have to go." I quickly turn away and start running.

"Hey!"

I turn around.

"Meet up? tomorrow, library after school?" he asks.

"Um sure! It's a date!" Oh god. "I mean I...um...see you!"

I turn away and start running. I can't stop blushing. I'm so dumb. He's gonna know, oh gosh he's gonna know.  
I run till I reach the bus stop. It should be here soon.

I wait. 30 minutes pass and the bus hasn't arrived. I'm gonna get it. I sigh to myself. It's getting really dark which I don't mind. I love being in the dark I feel a certain safety and calmness. If I had friends they'd think I'm crazy, but I don't have friends.

I see a light emerging from the dark. I stand up. The bus! Only it's not. It's a car. I sit back down with a sigh.

The car stops. Oh gosh a creeper. I stand up about to start running when I hear, "Merlin! It's me Arthur!"

I turn my head to the now rolled down window. It is him.

"You're still here?" he asks.

"You are too," I say.

"Oh I was getting in some extra quick practice."

"Practice?" I ask.

"Yeah, I'm on the football team." Oh I can just imagine him in that sexy unifo- I mean what. "C'mon get in," he says interrupting my thoughts.

"No. I can't. Don't ask why."

I hear him sigh sounding sorta disappointed.

I hear thunder just as Arthur's car drives slowly into the distance. It's pouring down hard now. 10 seconds later his car is backing up.

"You sure?"

I sigh and decide to get in the car. My mom doesn't have to know.

My hair is dripping onto my face but that's the least of my problems. My clothes and backpack is wet and it's dripping everywhere in Arthur's car.

"I'm so so sorry! So sorry! Sorry! So-"

"Shut up Merlin!" he laughs, "It's fine." He gives me a reassuring smile. I let out the breath I didn't even know I was holding.

I tell him where I live and he starts driving. It's silent between us. I reach out my hand to turn on the radio to break this silence but my hand ends up on top of his. I snatch my hand away quickly and blush. He's gonna know, he's gonna know!

"This is a public announcement. There have been flooding warnings in the followings areas..." I listen patiently to the radio. They called our area.

"If you're on the road, it's recommended to take your car into the nearest store/building parking lot and enter the building. Many areas have already started so it's important to get to safety as soon as possible. The raining causing the flooding is to stop around 2AM today."

"Arthur?" I ask shakily.

"There's a coffee shop around the corner. We'll stay the night there."

We make it there fast and luckily the rain hasn't flooded this area. I get out of the car fast and start running toward the shop door. Suddenly I feel Arthur put his arm around me while we both run. The door is open but there's no one inside.

I move away from Arthur's arm as soon as we're inside.

"There's a note," he says.

'We've left this door open. We heard of the flood warning and quickly got our supplies and left. There are a few pastries and plenty of coffee so help yourself. There is no money left here though.  
-The Owners'

I quickly look around. The power is out but there are lit candles everywhere. I blush at the oncoming thoughts in my head.

I see Arthur going quickly behind the counter and getting a donut. I give him a funny stare.

"Wot I'm hongry," he says with donut in his mouth. I can't help but laugh at him.

"Here," he now says normally as he hands me a cupcake.

I mumble a quick 'thank you.' I go to sit down on a comfy sofa accidents blowing a candle off a table. I sigh. At least there are more candles.

Arthur runs and jumps onto the couch I'm at, blowing all but 1 of the candles. I can now faintly see his face.

I shiver. I'm starting to dry from the rain and the cool November air is making me feel like I'm freezing. I wrap my hands around myself.

I turn to see Arthur do the same but he then embraces me. I don't protest.

I start to cry. Quietly. But I can't help myself and I start sobbing loudly.

"Merlin, what's wrong?"

"No one has embraced me in their arms since I was 6," I can't help but spill.

"Oh Merlin," he whispers. He softly kisses me forehead making my cheeks go warm. "I can embrace you for as long as you want."

I look up into his eyes and smile. My problems wash away.


	2. Chapter 2

Merlin's POV

"Merlin..."

I wake startled but a smile spreads on my face when I see I'm in Arthur's arms.

"It's morning and it's partially flooded out. Should we get home?"

But I don't want to go 'home'. That isn't a place for me.

I bite my lip nervously.

"Maybe we can stay here for a bit more," I whisper.

"Sure, I'll go get us some food," Arthur replies and gets up from the little couch we slept on. I feel cold without him, literally it's like freezing or something.

"It's kinda cold," says Arthur handing me a donut. I take the donut and whisper a thank you.

"Looks like we won't have school tomorrow," Arthur saying looking out into the flooding street, "Our date at the library will have to be postponed."

I want to look him in the eyes and just stare. I want to tell him that my heart skipped a bit when he didn't just give up on us. I want him to know I hoped it were a real date. But instead I simply say, "Maybe next week."

He gives a nod.

-

"Hey Arthur, I think we should head home."

It's been an hour and it's not raining anymore. The streets aren't as flooded as before.

"I don't think I can drive you, my car will flood before we get anywhere. I mean it's barely holding on as it is," he sighs.

"We've got to get home at sometime." But I'd rather not I want to say.

"I guess we'll go walking," I whisper.

"Yeah, I'll walk you home."

I can feel my face getting hot. I look down. Walking me home? .... Like a boy walks their girlfriend home? I gulp nervously.

I left my backpack in Arthur's car so if guess I'll have to pick it up later. And see him again...

I walk out the door and keep it open for Arthur.

"Thanks," he smiles.

I start fast walking away from Arthur. The thought of being close to him again flusters me so much more than I'd ever like to admit.

"Merlin! You're going to fast," Arthur yells easily catching up. He grabs my hand before I start running.

My breaths are heavy and short. I'm tired and I'm scared. Scared of the little distance between us now that he has my hand.

I let go of his hand and say, "I don't want to be a bother anymore. You've helped enough."

It came out so harsh. I bashed out on him. But I didn't mean it, I didn't want to say it. What is wrong with me? This is why I can't be around anyone isn't it?

I continue running and look back at Arthur. His head is down. I look away.

Not far until 'home' now. I turn the corner and quickly and quietly enter. The house sounds miraculously quiet. I face the door to slowly close it.

A blunt object hits the back of my head and I turn around. But I'm loosing vision. It's all a blur but I can still make out the basic silhouette of my mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this gets any reads or kudos or whatever rating system this site has then I'll upload the next 2 chapters :)  
> [This is short; I know and I'm sorry. Remember that this is old.]


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning: death mention and slurs

Merlin's POV

"Merlin."

I groan. There a dull throbbing on the back of my head and tears falling down my face.

"Merlin," I hear again this time louder. I open my eyes and see my mother shaking her hand in front of my face.

"I-I'm fine," I manage to say. Well more like whisper.

"You've been fainting very often sweetie, I think it's time you visit the doctor," she says with a concerned face.

I groan. The doctor is a useless man. I went once after I fainted for the first time and I didn't get past being weighed because mother was flirting with the man. I get that my mother is lonely after my father ran off, but I needed help. I still need help.

"No. I'm fine," I say while slowly standing up to prove my point.

"Be that way then Merlin, don't think I didn't notice."

No no no no no. Gathering all my strength, I run into my room and lock the door.

"That's right!" I hear my mother yell, "You're not eating today. There's no escape, not today. Not from that fag boy either."

Arthur, he must've run a bit looking for me. Oh who am I kidding? Not me that's for sure. I whimper then cry into my hands. I can't let her see me, much less hear me; she'll just feel more powerful.

I gulp. I lay down on my bed, face down so that the sheets would soak up my tears. I turn to my side and look at the empty wall.

If I could be me, if I-if I had a more understanding mother my wall would be covered with my favorite bands, movies, and artists. But she'd rip them all saying that guys on my walls wouldn't help my 'condition.'

It's happened before, this time I'm not making up situations in my head.

It had been 2 years ago during summer when I was at the public library. I found out about the Harry Potter books, which then lead to my discovery of the movies. I rented them, well the ones that had come out since then. I watched them on the computers in the library and fell in love. Not in the romantic sense, but more like in an obsessive way.

That same summer while using the computer I came across an autographed poster but it was online. It wasn't expensive, and even if the signatures were fake I'd still love the poster. The librarian agreed to use her credit card to buy it for me, if I had the money so I set out to look for a job.

I got a job babysitting kids, but my mother said it was not a thing for boys to be doing. She'd said she wouldn't let me leave the house unless I quit and got another job, and I believed her. So I started cutting people's lawns, which my mother complained saying it was a job for the poor and illegal but she let me work anyways,

I'd made the money and ordered it. Then on the day it arrived my mother came across the package. I had been at the library that day, like all other days so I'd missed it's arrival.   
I came home that evening and saw my mom with what looked like an un opened package, she handed it over to me without a word and shoo-ed me away with her arm. I walked into my room only to find the package already opened and the poster torn into tiny bits and pieces.

That's when I'd figured out that I'd never get my mother to accept anything that I did.

And she still hasn't accepted anything.

All the courage it took for me to at 13 tell her that I was gay did nothing. Every year on my birthday she'd buy me a big cake, and a present to guilt me into answering her question the way she wanted.

"Are you gay?"

The first year, when I turned 14, I would scream out 'No!' angrily and she'd flip out. Literally. She'd flipped the cake and smashed whatever present she'd bought me. Eventually and after I'd left the kitchen, she'd calm down and clean up the mess she'd made.

The following years, I just calmly said no and ran away into my room as fast as I could. This would stop her from breaking anything, and would lead her to actually be nice. Moments like those made me forget the homophobic mother I know now, and reminds me of my old mother.

The one before my dad died.

-

It's been 30 minutes since the air in my room and probably in all the house. My mothers agoraphobia makes it impossible to sneak in food. Luckily, she wouldn't step even a single foot outside of the house. I look over to my bedroom window.

I'll just sneak out and stake out somewhere. School will probably be open tomorrow. It's happened before, the whole flood situation I mean.

I walk the streets until I reach my favorite park. It's bright, colorful, with green all around. The birds always chirp making me feel like I have a chance at happiness. I sit down on the bench. This would be the part where I grip onto my backpack so that no one takes it, but now that's with Arthur. I know I'll have to face him again but I'm hoping that's later rather than sooner.

I look up, there's almost no stars. This may not be a big city, but I want to know what the stars really look like. I feel my eyes feel heavy, and as they shut I can feel tears stream down my face. The breeze cools them away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can thank wrigglesworth59 for giving a kudos and getting me to upload the next 2 chapters this soon :)
> 
> And regards to some of the things in this chapter:  
> I MEAN NO DISRESPECT TO THE LGBT COMMUNITY AS I AM ALSO IN THE LGBT COMMUNITY jUst saying


	4. Chapter 4

Merlin's POV

The first rays of sunlight of the day pour in through my eye lids waking me up. The next thing I hear are the birds flying up above, but the sounds of flies soon buzz in my ear.

I hastily stumble from the bench and walk toward the road. I take the 5 dollars from my jean's pocket and play with them. I need to use these wisely, since I can't get free food from school today.

The water level is slowly dropping so now my converse aren't as wet as yesterday. But my wet clothes are the least of my concerns, so I'm walking towards the McDonalds, the cheapest and closest food source. I order a drink and a dollar burger and take them with me back to the park.

The streets are empty except for the occasional car driving by so I walk slower. There's no chances of bumping into people, being pushed aside, or being slammed up against the wall. Not today.

I make it back to the bench. Normally I'd have with me my backpack, so I'd pull out a book from inside and read until I felt comfortable enough to go back home. But now I have nothing to do.

So I sit in silence. Slowly chewing on the burger so that I don't just sit there and stare out. The hobos that hang out here are nowhere to be seen; I guess they have more common sense than me as well.

After finishing that, there's nothing to do, so my mind starts to wander. First at the situation then to Arthur. I like think that if it hadn't flooded, but we'd still have been together, he'd come out here and give me back my backpack. But that's not the case.

So I take one step back in my thinking; what can I do with the actual situation?

Nothing that won't end up in me being hurt.

I sigh. I guess I'll just lie down and face the bench and go back to sleep.

I lay down and close my eyes, but I can't go to sleep. I just I can't.

Instead I hear distant screams. I turn to look out but I'm still laying down. I see it's Arthur. It takes me a while before realizing he's calling out my name. I turn back to look at the bench, and squeeze my eyes shut.

"Merlin!" he continues, "I know it's you!"

My heart speeds up and my fingers start to fidget. I sit up straight, looking forward to Arthur. He carries my backpack, around his broad shoulder.

"How far did you run?" I ask as him. He's panting quite loudly but soon stops and laughs.

"Merlin, I'm on the football team, that," he points to the corner of the block, "is nothing."

But he does look a bit out of breath, but I don't think it's the running.

I slowly extend my arms out for my backpack, he's confused at first but then hands me it over. He sits down beside me.

"Hey everything started out really bad, and we still have that dat-uh-meet up so let me make everything better then okay?"

I bit my lip. He was going to say date right? I nod quickly realizing that I have just sat there staring out into the trees.

He scratched his back, it's silent between us but that's broken when he talks again. "There will be school tomorrow," he states.

"How do you know?" I ask. I can stay at the park and easily go to school tomorrow, plus I get food, and there's another plus but...

"The news you idiot," Arthur interrupts, knuckling my head and messing up my hair. "And because only idiots hang outside after floods, I'd knew I'd find you."

"That's just a coincidence," I protest, not wanting to appear anymore idiotic than I already felt.

"Is it really?" Arthur questions sarcastically. "I'm just messing with you," he laughs while softly punching me in my arm.

I don't understand the need for the mild violent gestures but I go along with it.

"I know I'm smart," I reply with a bump of my elbow to his side.

He laughs at me while I just sit there with my eyes wide and cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"Oh Merlin, Merlin, Merlin," he says, "I like you."

Thoughts begin to race, some happy some sad. I know I'll replay this moment forever and ever, but before I can reply with anything, fortunately, Arthur asks, "You want to hang out?"

"Oh when?"

"Right now silly head," he replies, "Right now, tomorrow, and the day after that."

And once again I know that I'll keep replaying that in my head like a broken record player.

I nod and stand up, putting my hands into my pockets.

"Where to?" I ask.

"Well not much to do when there has just been a flood..." he looks at me, "I could go over to your pl-"

"No, uh I'll go over to yours," I said quickly. I look down slight embarrassed to have interrupted him and then look back up at him. There would be too much chaos if my mother even saw me with him; I don't want to imagine my mother if she saw us in our house.

"O-kay," he says confused, "That'll work."

He finally gets up from the bench and starts to lead the way. I follow him trying to calm myself down. It's just a friend, he's just a friend. But no matter how many times I say that in my head, it's all for nothing because when I catch even a glimpse of him my heart beats louder but shatters at the same time.

Then the cycle repeats and I look at him again and it's like I've been revived.

I gulp. I can do this, I just-

"Say something Merlin, we've been walking for almost 5 minutes and you haven't said a word."

I'm looking down at the sidewalk and I notice that I'm walking right behind him. I must've been out of it. I look up to see we're surrounded by lots and lots of nice looking houses.

Arthur gives me a look as to tell me that I still, I can't handle myself, haven't said anything to him.

"Are we there yet?" I ask, unsure of what else to say, unsure of what to say to him-ever.

"What are you Merlin, five?" he jokes and laughs.

My cheeks get hot. He ruffles my hair, laughs again, and I flatten it back down. 

We continue walking and he suddenly stops making me run into his back. His strong, amazi-

"We're here."

I look around. The house, it's everything I've ever dreamed of.

It's the perfect setting for reading, for relaxing for enjoying the outdoors.

"Well now Merlin you can't stare forever, oh and you can't stay forever either," he says and raises my dropped jaw.

I want to though.

I want to stay there forever.

But I look up, and see who's at the door.

Now I want to leave.


	5. Chapter 5

Merlin's POV

"Hey," I say grabbing Arthur's arm, starting to drag him, us, away, "On second thought, I'd rather go to mines. Like right now."

"What's wrong Merlin?" he asks shoving my hand off. He looks a bit angry. And he's looking back to his house, which is only just a few steps away.

"Nothing," I say trying to forget I even saw that body, that boy.

"Now c'mon boys, come and join us."

I look at, who I am assuming, is Arthur's mom. I also look at him and look away before I can see what his reaction will be.

But unfortunate I still heard his voice.

His breaking voice saying my name once again. I can almost hear it again. I can't.

"You know Lancelot, Merlin?" Arthur asks. Oh I could never forget him, I could never forget such a unique name. I simply nod. I can't trust myself to speak right now.

"How do you know him?"

The question I most dreaded right now.

I had to speak now. I'd only tell Arthur part of the truth. "Well it was a long time ago when-"

"Yes! Good times!" Lancelot says grabbing me and putting his arm around my shoulder and neck, "Merlin here's a very good buddy of mines."

I want to cringe and scream and cry, but I'd ruin what I have going for me now. I can't keep looking to my past just remembering sad times. Lancelot has a mixture of sadness and of happiness in his face, but I can sense evil there too. I just can't trust him anymore.

"Oh...how do you know each other?" Arthur asks, but before anyone can answer, his mother yells at us to come in. I shake Lancelot off of me and notice Arthur looking in our direction.

Lancelot walks straight into the house. I look back at Arthur and see he's waiting on me to enter.

Arthur's house is the opposite of mine. His has family pictures hung up, and some beautiful paintings, and you get this overall comfortable, cozy feeling; on the other hand, my house feels cold and frigid, with nothing up on the walls and only the basic living room furniture in pale and dark, faded colors.

"C'mon guys I've made lunch," Arthur's mother says pointing me to their backyard patio.

"Well I just-" I start trying to explain that I've already had lunch when Arthur asks, "Could we eat in my room? Just Merlin and I."

I can't be left alone with him again. I won't know what to say, there's no excuse, no little detail for me to to bring up, because I've already brought up our only connection.

"Remember the last time you brought food up there?" his mother says, "I'm not cleaning up after you son."

He looks down ashamed, but looks back up and pushes me toward the patio where Lancelot has already sat down. Arthur's dad brings in lasagna along with some side dishes.

Everyone is already seated and there's only 1 seat left. Next to Arthur, across from Lancelot. Well it could be worse...

I feel uncomfortable. I haven't sat down to eat as a family, since well never.

"Hey looks it's Merlin's favorite food," Lancelot speaks up from the small chatter that Arthur's mom and dad has started.

I look down. Breath in out, in out.

"Just how close of friends are you?" Arthur whispers into my ear. I can feel his breath on my neck; I just can't concentrate.

"Just old friends," I lie.

"Really?" Arthur's mom says, "It's just a simple lasagna."

"Um yeah," I answer feeling everyone look at me, everyone except the only person that matters.

I pick up the fork and start eating.

The rest of lunch goes by smoothly. Arthur's quite funny, and nice. I could listen to his silly stories for hours. And as for Lancelot, well I can't help but smile at his nice stories as well.

He looks directly at me when he speaks and he looks directly at me when he says, "Hey Mr. and Mrs.Pendragon, did you know your son is gay?"

My eyes widen and I look over to see Arthur's parents choking on their drinks.

I look at Arthur, and he blushes and looks away. But he's not angry. I turn to look at his parents and they're laughing...?...!

"Oh Lancelot, we already know!" Arthur's dad laughs.

"Look you've made him blush!" Arthur's mom points out.

Lancelot stands up, "Where is there a restroom?"

"Just down the hall from the kitchen, and don't you bail on us!" Mr.Pendragon says with a smile.

"Oh I won't," he says walking away after looking at me again. Thankfully, Arthur is still fazed. Why is he blushing though? Could it be because he likes me, or worse, Lancelot?

"Father, I'm going to my room," says Arthur standing up. He looks at me, "Sorry."

He starts running, and I hear his parents mumbling, "What did we say? Where did we mess up?"

No one notices me leave. I start to run but I'm not fast and I only see Arthur turn and disappear into a hall.

I slowly walk down the hall opening the doors. The first door a bathroom, the second is a room but not Arthur's, most likely his parents. There's only two doors left.

There's a sign on one of the doors; it reads "Morgana."

Only one door left. I knock.

"Arthur, it's me Merlin." I wait for a response. None. "I know you're in there," I add.

I reach out to grab the door knob, and open it.

Arthur's just laying there looking up at the ceiling.

I let myself in and close and lock the door behind me. No risking another Lancelot confrontation.

I walk over to Arthur's bed, if this were another situation I'd feel happy, nervous, but excited; unfortunately, all I see is Arthur looking up at the ceiling, blushing, and eyes watering.

"What's wrong?"

I can't honestly piece together what's wrong. There's no downside to him being gay, and open about it. I'd be glad to have supporting parents like his.

"You don't care?" he finally says.

"Care? About you being gay?" I ask. I care, but because I want a shot.

"Yeah," he nods.

"Well I don't mind if that's what you mean," I say trying not to give my feelings away.

"This won't ruin our friendship?" he asks finally sitting up.

"No," I reply. I give him a small smile and he sighs in relief.

He laughs, "Of course it doesn't matter, you're one of the most understanding people I've ever met. Well I haven't met very understanding people but you get the picture."

I let out a laugh and just smile at him. "Well we should get back to lunch."

"But can I have your number first," he notices me blush and adds, "You know so we can be better friends."

I nod and pull out my phone and hand it to him while he hands me his phone. I quickly put in my number and hand it back just a bit before Arthur hands me my phone back. I stand there awkwardly and see he's taking a selfie.

"And done," he says handing me back my phone. I look down and see his number and his face in the upper left hand corner. He's smiling like a goofball. "Hey Merlin I want a picture of you! It's only fair."

I give a small smile but he tells me to smile bigger, so he just comes and tickles me and then takes a quick picture.

"See! That's better," he says showing me the picture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No 2 chapters today since this chapter was originally split in 2 for my original readers.


	6. Chapter 6

Merlin's POV

"Hey Merlin," Arthur says.

"What are you doing here?" I whisper. I'm still in bed and I'm only wearing boxers, but I get up and start pushing him toward at the window. If my mother sees him I'm dead, who cares if Arthur sees me like this.

"Well your mother let me in," he replies, "She made you lunch too."

"What? No are you messing with me?"

"Put some lipstick on..."

Whaaa???

"Rinse and curl your hair, loosen your hips..."

I jerk up. It was just a dream; that was just my alarm. I'm sweating and gross, but that's not the worst thing. I look down and sigh.

I turn off my alarm, stand up and go to the restroom.

Once done I go back to bed, there's no need to be up. I don't think there will be school.

Bzzz bzzzz.

I pick up my phone after laying back in bed. It's Arthur.

'can u believe we actually have school?'

We have school? I groan.

'how do you know?' I text him back.

'the school called last night'

I'm about to reply when my phone buzzes again.

'i forgot to tell you last night srry'

'it's fine  
gotta go get ready see ya later'

I get back up and check my closet and quickly grab a simple red shirt and black jeans. I look in the mirror and fix my hair just a bit. I grab the backpack that I finally for back from Arthur and left through the window.

I check my phone and see I've got 30 minutes before I have to be in class so I quickly jog to the gasoline station and pick up a few of those delicious powered donuts and walk to school.

I go directly to my locker after throwing away the packaging from the donuts. I grab my English and Latin textbook and stuff them into my backpack.

I walk to English and sit down, first one in class as always. I take out my phone and see Arthur has sent me another message.

'see you in gym class :)'

'what?'

The football team practice during seventh period and after school so why would he be there for 3rd period?

'cheerleading and football tryouts during every period today'

Oh. No wonder I didn't know.

I loved gymnastics as a child. But I quit after what happened with Lancelot. And as for football, I have no interest whatsoever. Well maybe in the players.

"Put it up Merlin, the bell is about to ring."

I make sure to silence it before putting it up. I don't want another incident with my english teacher ever again

I hear the bell ring and I can feel myself slump slightly so that I blend in with the rest of the class.

~

I stop by my locker again after 2nd period and take out my gym clothes and stuff them into my backpack after putting up my textbooks.

I'm like the only junior in my gym class, but at least it's only for one year.

I go into the boys locker room but I change in the bathroom stall. I quickly walk about and stuff my clothes and backpack into the small gym locker.

I hear the whistle of the PE teacher followed by a 'get your asses in the gym.'

I walk and see everyone is sitting on the bleachers. On one side I see the cheerleaders and mascot standing up along with the entire football team, and the rest is the normal gym classes. I see Arthur but he doesn't see me so I just sit on the bleachers with my class.

"Everyone settle down!" one of the girls coaches yells. I look around and see everyone finally sitting down, and someone sneaking out already.

My coach quickly goes through roll call while making sure we've changed into our dumb PE clothes.

"Now listen up!" another coach yells out, "Girls and guys can try out for both activities. Any grades can try out as well. Anyone interested in trying out stay seated, everyone else out to the track."

I see Arthur waving at me to come over so I stand up and make my way through the crowd.

"Well I guess I'll see you outside when we practice throws and touchdowns," he says.

I just stand there.

"You're not gonna go outside?" he asks.

I shake my head slightly.

"I didn't take you as a football kind of guy," he laughs.

"I'm not," I reply.

"You can't be serious?"

I walk away and sit down back on the bleachers and eye Arthur. He looks back shocked but then genuinely smiles.

I smile too.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is almost completely updates from the original site posting so you'll have to wait for chapters like the rest of my readers. Don't worry you'll only be a chapter behind :)   
> P.S. Comments make me write faster...

Merlin's POV

“Both girls and boys are expected to be able to do the same stretches and jumps as each other,” the cheerleading coach says.

On the other side of the gym I can hear the football coach saying something about strength and endurance.

“For starters I'm separating you into 2 groups seeing as we have 2 boys. Each group will have 1 boy and they will pick who will be on their team.”

I internally cringe at her last statement. I hate having to pick people because I don’t know anyone, but know is not the time to chicken out and be laughed at by the entire gym.

"Come here boy," the coach says.

"His name is Merlin!' I hear arthur yell. I give a small smile his way.

"Well then Merlin, you'll pick a team against Leon here."

I don't understand why he's here. He could easily be in any other sport, he's not too buff so he's fast as well. There's also a great plus side; he's attractive. He's one of those guys who has more than just a stubble and his long-ish blonde hair just makes him look even better. Everyone just knows him, even all the teachers since he's also one of the nicest guys

"Leon you pick one girl, then Merlin you'll pick one until there's no one left."

Leon doesn't say anything and only points. i do the same, but only because I don't actually know of the girls names. Eventually there's 5 girls on each of our teams.

"I'm giving you both 5 minutes to stretch before we start practicing some cheer poses. Your 5 minutes start now!" Once the coach yells now I stand quietly before realizing there are 5 girls surrounding me staring right at me.

((SURPRISE))

Arthur's POV

"We are going out to the field to practice passing, tackling, and running!"

The coach is yelling out orders like normal, but I don't really care. At first I was only here because the coach required it for the team to try and get people to try out, but now I'm here to see what exactly Merlin's up to. 

I see they've started to form groups and Merlin's supposed to be the group leader but he's like a lost animal. 

But to my surprised that changed. After seeing them stretch, and by them I mean Merlin, their coach yelled out orders. This is when I hear my coach telling me to go outside with the rest of the team to help the other guys out.

"Coach," I said firmly, "Do you think it'd be fine if I sat this one down?"

I wait for him to reply. but he doesn't so I add. "I don’t feel stellar and it would help me rest before Friday's game."

"Son, you better play the hell out of Friday's game," he says before running off outside to the field. I smile and run and sit on the bleachers. I'm now closer to where the cheerleaders are.

Merlin sees me but looks away and goes back to talking out something with his group. I missed what the coach yelled out but I'm guessing its a cheer or something.

I don't really pay attention to the cheerleaders at the game, but they do to me. I know they cheer something about how great "Camelot's team is the best."

I'm excited to see Merlin in action, but Leon's team goes first. I'm not too fond of Leon. He caused terrible problems when he was on the team but luckily he decided to quit. And now apparently he's here but that doesn't make me like him any better than before.

Leon does some weird cheers and has the other girls surround him before ending with him only standing up, arms above his head while the girls kneeled. Thats just the thing I know he'd do.

Its Merlin's turn now. 

I yell an excited "Yeah!" from where I'm sitting which ended up with me getting a glare from the coach, but a laugh from Merlin. That however was only for about a second. 

He had another face, a determined face that was somehow still relaxed.

Merlin's group did the opposite of Leon. There wasn't one person was the center of attention. They were all lined up in a straight line at first. They started out with simple swift moves, but some of the girls started doing some jump with Merlin. Looking at Merlin now seems different, he's so free.

Now they're in a circle, doing small swift moves before the same girls, and Merlin, start to rapidly cartwheel backwards and then forward back into the circle. I look over to the other team who now seem very angry at Leon.

Merlin's group then forms the straight line again, and then half of the girls bend down, so its one person standing followed by one person on their knees. Everyone has their hands up as if they were holding those pom poms already.

"Now I'll be taking individual people to my outside for a little interview and audition," the coach announces making air quotes when she says 'audition,' "Leon, then the rest of your team is going first, the rest of you take your break," she adds.

Merlin runs over to me. "Great job Merlin! I'm truly amazed!"

'Thanks, but aren't you supposed to be with the football team?" he asks while wiping some sweat off his forehead,

"I got out of that," I simply reply.

"To see me?"

That question shocks me; he knows, or at least already suspects.

"Wanted to see if you were joking about this or not," I respond, "Looks like you were not."

He doesn't say anything, he just sits down. After a a couple minutes of silence he asks, "Do you think I'll make the team."

"I think you could be head cheerleader," I laugh. I smile at him; he doesn't he can make it, but I know he will.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is almost completely updated from the original site posting so you'll have to wait for chapters like the rest of my readers. Don't worry you'll only be a chapter behind :)  
> P.S. Comments make me write faster...

Merlin's POV

"Hey Merlin!"

I turn back to look at Arthur. 

"Don't mess it up," he says. "I'm kidding! I know you'll make the team," he adds when he notices me frown. I gulp and enter the coach's office.

"Take a seat kid," she says. 

I sit down on the soft chair. I look around her office and see many trophies and pictures of past cheerleading teams. I hope I don't have to take a picture; I can barely handle the yearbook picture.

"You did an impressive job earlier," she says, "Good enough to possibly become the leader of the team."

"I'd love t-"

"But there are 2 other people that could also be the leaders as well," she interupts.

"Would I have to do another try out?"

"Yes, I'm thinking tomorrow after school but I've got to check with all the people first. Would that be fine with you?" she asks.

"Yeah of course coach," I reply.

"Glad to have you on the team Merlin," she says, "You can let the next person in."

I stand up and open the door and close it and breath out heavily. That wasn't too hard.

"Well can I go in now?"

I look up and see Morgana, I believe, standing there waiting.

"Yeah go on in," I say while stepping aside before walking away. 

I see Arthur stand up and start to walk over to me.

"Well how'd it go?" he asks. He looks a bit worried; probably because I just look really tired from being anxious. 

"I'm on the team," I say out loud for the first time. "I'm on the team," I say again debelieved. 

"Told you you'd make it," he says before hesitantly hugging me. I wrap my arms around him hesitantly as well. He pulls back eventually and I let go. 

"I'm gonna go back and change out of my clothes," I whisper. 

"I guess i'll just wait here then," he says and sits down on the bleachers again.

I just nod my head and start running. I make it to the locker when I remember I didn't tell him about to leader tryouts tomorrow.

I sigh to myself.

"Did you mess it up with him?"

I jump, and notice its Leon talking. He's changing out of his gym clothes as well and is currently shirtless. 

"You're relationship with him," he states.

Whaaaat. I can feel my face heating up.

"He's cute but look at me," he says as he finishes taking off his shorts.

I look away and don't say anything. I'm too red in my face to even change. 

"Well then, see you tomorrow," he says. I turn as he's closing his locker.

"What?"

"Oh I got the coach to tell me who I'm up against. I've got your weakness now," he says and starts walking away.

"I didn't even say a word to you," I protest.

He turns around. "Didn't have to," he says then looks down.

Oh my. Why now?!

I physically groan.

I slap my locker sit down at the wooden bench. 

I quickly get up and change when I remember that Arthur is waiting. I look down and see that its okay to go out. I close my locker after putting up my gym clothes. 

"Oh Merlin," Arthur says as he comes closer to me. "You were taking long so I came to check to see if you were alright."

"Yeah sorry," I say. "And before I forget I could be head cheerleader if I pass the extra tryouts tomorrow."

"Merlin that's great!" He's guinely smiling and I smile back. "There's still 15 minutes before 4th period, what should we do?"

I feel like I've been taken out of class by my rebel boyfriend to go makeout somewhere; this can not be real.

"Lets just go to the outside classes, my next class is back there," I reply not knowing where else to go.

"But you've got to meet up with me for lunch afterwords okay?"

"Deal, but can we pass by my locker first?" I ask shyly.

"Only if you let me go to mines too," he laughs.


	9. Chapter 9

Merlin's POV

"Now before the bell rings I'd like you all to get a friend from outside of class who doesn't speak latin to learn and memorize a simple sentence in latin. The point of this is to see how well you can teach from what you've understood in this class."

Just then the bell rings and I put up my notebook and Latin textbook. I'm the last one to leave the classroom since everyone's rushed out to lunch.

"Your essay was great Merlin. I'm quite impressed on how much Latin you've learned so far," my teacher says. He's quite an old man; I'm surprise he hasn't retired. He's the only teacher I like at this school, probably because I'm only good at this class.

"Thank you Gaius," I reply. We're on a first name basis nowadays.

I leave his class and head upstairs to my locker to get my lunch. I could've gotten it when I walked with Arthur but I've found out from previous experiences not to trust people in my Latin class.

I see Arthur waiting for me there. He's holding his bought lunch with him. 

"What took you so long Merlin? JEEZ," Arthur says as he moves aside to let me open my locker.

"Sorry," I mumble as I take out my lunch bag. 

"It's all fine, I just thought you'd hurry up to buy lunch like everyone else."

"Oh," I reply. "Where are we gonna eat?" I close my locker and lean against it waiting for a reply.

"Well I was thinking out on the field," he says, "or we can eat where you normally eat."

"I'll eat with you on the field today," I say, "No worries." I add a smile for good measure.

I really want our friendship to work out so I guess we'll do something he likes since he was put through my cheerleading tryouts. That was all him though now that I really think about it.

I finally stand up straight.

"Could you lead the way?" I ask. I'm not quite sure where exactly he wants us to eat and I don't want to embarass myself.

"Sure you dummy," he laughs as he gives me a small push and hair ruffle towards the flight of stairs. He catches up easily and grabs my arm and starts running.

"Hold on tight!" he yells.

I hold onto my lunch tightly and run with him. I can hear a teacher yell at us for running but Arthur keeps going until we reach the bleachers by the field.

"Now wasn't that fun?" he says as he lets go of my arm. I'm heart is racing and I am panting. 

"Running is," I say in pants, "not fun for me." I plop down on the blears and take out my water bottle. I chug about half of it before Arthur tells me to slow down. He sits besides me and pulls out 2 sandwich subs and some chips before taking out his own bottle of water. He chugs some down as well but not as much as me.

I shyly pull out my humble peanut better and jelly sandwich.

"Is that all you got?" he says as he unwraps on of his subs.

"And this," I say I pull out 2 granola bars.

"Oh no Merlin! I have to get you a better lunch," he says standing up to leave.

"No it's fine! Please don't waste money on me," I say standing while grabbing onto his shoulder.

He turns around to look at me, "Let me at least give you one of my subs."

"I-uh- okay," I agree. He sits back down and hands me his other sub. This one is a warm chicken barbecue one, but the one he opened is a cold cut sub.I decide to eat his sub first. I take a bite and I'm so amazed.

"I've never bought one of these subs, but I've greatly missing out," I say and then continue to devour the sub. He smiles at me and eats his own sub. After finishing the sub I eat my own lunch quickly and give Arthur one of my granola bar in return, though it does not compare. He takes it anyways.

"What do you think your coach will make you do tomorrow?" he ask.

"I'm not sure but I do know who I have to go up against," I tell him, "Do you know him? His name is Leon."

"I'd rather we not talk about him," Arthur says.

He looks down at his watch, and says the bell is about to ring and leaves without saying anything else.

I want to say goodbye but I decide against it and walk away in the opposite direction.


	10. Chapter 10

Merlin's POV

I'ts finally the end of the day at least for me. I have 7th period, the last period, off. I leave my science class and head down the hallway to my locker. I take out everything I need for homework and put it in my backback. I decide to just leave and avoid running into Arthur. I'm not sure what exactly happened, but I know it's about Leon. 

I feel like I've ruined our friendship before it really even started. I hate myself for that. I physically groan.

"Do I really pain you that much?"

I turn back to look and find Leon standing there jingling his car keys in a circular motion. I just stare at him not sure what to say.

"It was Arthur wasn't it. He has this way of pushing you away for seemingly no reason," he says. And although I don't know Arthur that way, I'm pretty sure he isn't that type of person. 

"Okay," I tell Leon. If Arthur doesn't like Leon, then there has to be a good reason. Arthur is reasonable, right?

I start walking away but I hear Leon yell out, "Hey Merlin!"

I turn back to see him walking towards me, not running like Arthur would.

"Need a ride?" he asks while jingling his car keys again.

I think about decling but I realize I could probably use the ride. 

"Could you drop me off at the library near the park?" 

"Yeah sure!' he says, "Follow me."

We walk quitlely across the street where his car is parked. I awkwardly get in the passenger seat. 

"Hey no hurt feelings if I get to be head cheerleader yeah?" he asks as he starts his car. It's not a fancy car like I thought he'd have. It's quite clean inside though.

"Yeah no problem," I say. I really don't mind if I'm head cheerleader, but it'd be quite fun though. He doesn't say anything for a while, but he turns on the radio and starts driving.

"We're going up against Morgana as well," he states after a while. We're close to the library now.

"Morgana," I whisper to myself. She was on my team; she was right behind me in line to go into Coach's office. She's really good.

"We're here!" Leon says. He parks the car.

I get out the car say a quick 'thanks' and start walking away.

"Hey wait up!' he says, "I'm coming in with you.'

"What?" I ask, "I thought you were just dropping me off."

"No silly," he says catching up to me, "I have to study things as well."

Makes sense I guess. I let him walk beside me until we get in the library. I quickly go sit in the back and pull out my homework. However he sits down beside me anyways.

"If you're here you might as well help me with my homework," I say sternly.

"Merlin, take a chill pill," he says jokingly, "What do you need help with?"

"You see I need to get a fri- person to learn a sent-"

My phone buzzes. It's a text from Arthur.

'meet me afterschool?'

"Bet that's Arthur," Leon says. I give him my best mean glare and text Arthur back.

'i'm at the library i have 7th off'

He texts almost immediatly.

'stay i'll be there asap'

"You should go," I tell Leon.

He sighs and gets up. "I'll be over there though. Get back to me on that homework if you still need help."

I just nod. I decide to start my other homework first while I wait for Arthur to come, but I can't concentrate. I try to not to judge Leon and mark him off as bad, but Arthur seemed really upset that I mentioned him. What I don't get was why he wasn't like that when we were at tryouts.

My phone buzzes.

'i'll be there in 5'

It buzzes again before I can reply.

'got your number xo'

I decided to deal with Arthur's message first before dealing with Leon's message. Or I least I think it's Leon's.

'okay i'll be waiting in the back'

It's a vague description but I think he'll find me. The library isn't big.

I text Leon: 

'how'd you get my number?'

He replies almost immediately, as if he was waiting on my text.

'not too hard'

I internally groan he's not gonna tell me.

'it's leon btw but i'm sure you guessed that already'

I leave behind my stuff except my phone and decide to go find Leon and ask him in person. No one but Arthur and my mother have my number and he sure as hell did'nt get it from either of them.

"Leon!" I whisper yell remembering I'm in a library.

"Hey boy," Leon teases, "What brings you to my corner."

"How'd you get my number?" I ask, "I serious."

He leans in to me, "Oh I can see. Your face is adorable with your face like that."

I back away from him.

"Know who else can see?" he raises his eyebrows. "Arthur."

I look back and see Arthur eyes wide.


	11. Chapter 11

Merlin's POV

"Arthur!" I yell. I am immediately shushed by the two librarian workers and a couple of other people.

"There is no point chasing after him; he's not gonna listen to you," Leon says with a sigh.

"How would you know?" I ask sitting down on a nearby chair.

"Arthur really didn't tell you anything..." Leon mumbles. "Arthur may seem like this fun guy who's really nice and doesn't care about what people talk behind his back, but that last part is not true. He cares, oh he cares so much. It hurts him."

Leon stays silent for a while; I don't say anything to break his silence either.

"When I was in middle school I used to have this big crush on Arthur, I guess I still kinda do," Leon starts, "I always went to his football games, but back them he wasn't too great. I always hung out with my friend Elyan and when he decide to join the football team I found my way to become friends with Arthur."

He stopped talking and I didn't say anything, but only because I didn't know what to say. Leon doesn't seem bad, not one bit; well, so far.

"You should get your stuff," he finally says.

I stand up and walk as fast as I can without getting a glare from the librarian. I put up my notebooks and pencils and quickly make my way back to Leon. But he's not sitting down he's looking at a book from a nearby shelf. I walk towards him anyway and he turns and looks at me but then looks back at the book. I sit down anyways and he sits next to me still holding onto the book.

"We became friends, obviously," Leon says suddenly, "And I was less attached to Elyan, but he was okay with it because he found himself a girlfriend. So Arthur and I became best friends. This was all from 6th to 7th grade, then came 8th grade and as dumb as this may sound it was really a hard time. The football team had grown stronger but Arthur hadn't. He wasn't terrible; he had improved, but not enough to stay good compared to the rest of team. He wanted to quit but I convinced him to train harder and to not give up. That was when he first kissed me."

I feel a jealous pound hitting me, but Leon is the opposite. He looks off into the distance and gives off a little smile and then sighs and continues, "He was suprised but pleased that I kissed him back. I thought'd be a one time thing but a week went by before he brought it up, but that week had been awkward. He finally asked me out and I obviously said yes."

Leon pauses to look at my reaction. And my reaction was tears. Leon had it so good, his life was a dream that I always have.

"I'll stop Merlin," he says worried.

"Don't," I whisper.

"No, I will not continue. I won't let you cry in public," Leon says. And that's when I let out a sob.

Grabbing my backpack, I stand up and wipe the tears off my face with the back of my hand. "Goodbye," I add as I start walking away.

"Merlin," Leon says standing up, "Let me take you home at least."

I stand still. That's when I remembered that I didn't want to go home. Mother would be waiting to yell as soon as she saw me, or worse as soon as she saw Leon.

"I'd rather not," I say, "Go home that is."

"Come with me then," Leon says and walks closer to me, "My parent's won't care."

"Thank you," I mumble. He grabs his own backpack and pulls out the keys from his backpack. I walk behind him not saying a word. He slows down and let's me catch up to him, not that I really wanted to.

Bzzzz.

'I trusted you'

I stop walking but Leon doesn't notice for a bit. He's only about 1 feet from me and another foot from his car.

"Don't," I head Leon say.

I don't reply or even unlock my phone, instead I turn it off. But I don't do it because Leon said so, it's because I don't think I could ever know how to reply.

I get into Leon's car once again, and he quickly starts the car and turns on the radio station. I zone out on the music and lay my head against the window. Leon doesn't try anymore conversation until we reach his house. It's a modest home, unlike Arthur's, but it's still nicer than mines.

"You'll love my mother, well at least she'll love you," he mumbles slightly annoyed.

"I doubt it," I mumble to myself.

We drive for about 20 minutes before arriving to a home similar to mine. It's a normal size home with a nice little flower garden in the front.

"Leon!" says Leon's mother, I'm assuming, with a smile as Leon pulls up his car into the garage. She spots me slowly get out of his car."Is this the guy you were talking about?" she asks.

"Mom," he groans and avoids eye contact with me.

"Sorry sunshine," she apologizes. "Come on you guys."

I stand still but Leon's mom walks in and Leon follows. He turns back, finally looks right at me.

"Merlin, don't just stand there," he says softly but I can hear him.

"Mom, we'll be right there. I've got to do something," Leon yells out and he starts walking towards me.

I stiffen up, I'm nervous and I'm not entirely sure why.

Leon leans in closer and whispers into my ear, "Could we pretend you didn't hear what my mother said? It's not helping me be less nervous."

He pulls back and his face is red and his blonde curls fall contrasting the red on his cheeks.  
I extend my arm out to his hair and he inhales sharply and closes his eyes. I lean in and rest my forehead against his. He opens his eyes and we stare at each other for a bit before he leans in and kisses me.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slightly NSFW.

Merlin's POV

"Can I still stay?" I ask after pulling back from the kiss. I can't bear for a reaction. I don't want to go home, but I don't know how Leon will take it. Was it just something that we got caught up in the moment? Did it mean anything? I don't think I can even answer that myself.

 

"Of course," Leon slowly smiles, "We should get going on inside. My mom is probably wondering what we're up to."

 

I step back a bit and let him lead the way.

 

"There you are boys!" I hear his mother say as we walk in making our way towards the living room.

"Dinner will be ready in 10, how about taking your backpack into Leon's room? We don't have a guest room, sorry about that."

"That's fine," I say and stand there awkwardly.

"Leon," she says slightly stern.

"Sorry!" he quickly says, "I'll lead the way. Here I'll help you with your backpack."

"I can handle my own backpack," I say but he gives me a look and I hesitantly give him my backpack.  
I follow Leon awkwardly to his room. Surprisingly, it's a lot like mine. It's simple and tidy, except he has pictures with friends hung up.

"I can sleep on the floor," he says as he puts down the backpacks in the corner. I stand at the door awkwardly leaning against it watching him.

"No I should, you've done so much for me already," I beg.

"My mother is going to make you take the bed anyways," he laughs. I smile and whisper a fine.

We walk back to the living room and make our way over to the dining table where Leon's mother has just finished putting the food onto the table.

"Eat up!" she says and motions for us to sit down. I gulp and sit down. Dinner isn't my thing.

~

I sit down on Leon's bed. He was right, his mother wasn't going to let me sleep on the floor like she wasn't going to let me go to sleep on an 'empty stomach.'

"Are you all right?" I hear Leon say. I quickly say yes and just sit quietly, he doesn't say anything else.

He begins to set up his 'bed' for the night. I look away at first but then I turn to him and see him lay down. He sits up when he notices me looking at him.

"I'm gonna get you something to get changed into," he says.

"This is fine," I say. I've never shared clothes with anyone and much less with anyone I just met recently, really recently.

"Jeans aren't very comfortable," he says, "Here have these sweats." He tosses me sweatpants from a drawer and they land perfectly in my lap. He then he find a shirt from the same drawer and tosses it over, once again landing perfectly in my lap.

"Might as well be on the basketball team," I joke.

"I was actually," he smiles.

I don't know what to say so I tell him I'm gonna go get ready for bed and I take the clothes and go into his restroom.

I find everything I need to get ready and quickly change, but not before making sure the bathroom door is locked. I open the door and walk out.

"Hey Leon you can use it no-"

Leon is taking off his shirt and he turns around and I stand completely still.

"Ah sorry, I'll wear a shirt to sleep," he says and pulls out a shirt from another drawer.

I don't see it. I don't see the bad. He's not bad, is he?

I walk over to the bed and watch him quietly walk into the bathroom. I lie down on the bed, pulling the blanket over my body.

I faintly hear him come out of the restroom.

I softly hear him ask, "Sleep already?" I grumble and he laughs. "Goodnight Merlin."

I don't say anything and fall asleep almost immediately.

~

I wake up to a loud and annoying alarm clock. Not the music I wake up to. Did I set a weird alarm? I groan and then I hear another groan and that's when I remembered where I was. I quickly sat up and looked down to Leon who pulled the covers over his head. 

"Time to get up boys," I hear Leon's mother say.

I slowly remove the covers from my legs and stand up. I can feel my hair sticking out from all over, but I feel most awkward about not knowing where to go or what to do.

Leon finally sits up and stares at me. Leon's mother finally leaves. He smiles a little at me and motions over to his closet. "Take anything you want," he says, "You shouldn't wear the same clothes as yesterday."

I nod and walk over and pick up a random shirt, "I'll wear my own jeans."

"Well not a problem with me," he says.

I hear Leon's mother yelling for us to hurry so we can eat breakfast. I get dressed and carry my backpack into the living room and set it on the couch where Leon had also put his backpack.   
I think about how nice Leon has it as I eat breakfast. He has a loving mother who cares for him and accepts him and he seems appreciate her even if his personality at school doesn't show it.

Once we finish eating, I grab my backpack and head out with Leon.

"Thank you for everything," I tell Leon's mother as I sit down in Leon's car again.

We drive quietly to school, but surprisingly, unlike our first ride together, it's not awkward. It's a nice peaceful silence.

The drive to the school is quick and we make it with about 15 minutes before the bell rings, giving me plenty of time for anything. But there wasn't anything to do.

"Are you going to class now?" Leon asks as we both get out of the car. 

"I don't know," I say, "There's a lot of time left."

"Follow me then," he says and extends his hand. I hesitate reaching for it so he just pulls his hand back. 

I quietly follow him around. We reach the football field and I immediately want to go back. I turn back and just stare out but go back to walking towards the football field. The chances of meeting up with Arthur are too high, but Leon strays away from the field and into the locker room.

"No one comes in here today in the mornings," he begins, "but I have a key." He pulls out the key from his pocket.

"Do you take all your lovers here?" I hear myself say.

"Who'd want me?" he replies and opens the door and walks in, I follow.

"About 90% of the girls at school," I gulp, "and some guys."

He closes the door behind. I sit down on the nearest bench.

"Merlin," he says. I mumble a 'what.'

"Why'd you kiss me?"

His question startles me. "I don't know," I say truthfully. I never did figure out why I did.

He licks his lips nervously, "Would you do it again?"

I don't want to say 'I don't know' again but it's the truth. "I guess we will see," I end up stupidly staying.

"Can we see now?" he asks, but it's for nothing because he just leans in and kisses me. And like before, I kiss back. Unlike before, however, I kiss back with need. I stand up as Leon stands and I wrap my hands around his neck. We both pull back panting. His eyes widen. I lean back for more kissing.

I don't know what came over me. I haven't felt this great in forever.

I feel myself getting hotter and almost like he's read my mind, Leon takes off my shirt. Had this been anything else, I'd be extremely embarassed, but with Leon, I just don't care. 

He looks at my body, but I don't feel uncomfortable. He takes off his own shirt and I stare at him. There is passion in both our eyes, but I just don't know where it came from.

He kisses again, this time trailing from my mouth and neck. I moan a bit causing Leon to say fuck.

He continues to kiss and suck my neck before slowly trailing his tongue down. He looks up at me. He's now on his knees looking up at me for permission. I nod and he takes off my jeans, slowly touching me with his thumbs as he does so. I moan- yet again, and again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. School is a lot of work and I got sick just as my break was about to start but I hope you enjoyed.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all hate me its ok so do i 
> 
> its a smooth ride from here on i promise

Merlin's POV

“You're lat-” He stops mid-sentence. 

“Are you okay?”

I sit down at a desk in the back of the class. I can feel everyone staring as I walk past them, tears in my eyes, hair messed up, and clothes messily on.

“Class, if you could focus up here,” he says. 

I lay my head down embarrassed at having interrupted class, embarrassed that my teacher was being so nice to me during class. 

I don't listen to anything he's teaching, it's not much considering we're just review for the test. 

I think back to the locker room with Leon. 

I feel so much regret. For letting him do that to me, just because I hadn't felt it in so long. There was no connection, not like there is with Arthur. I hate myself. 

I pull out my phone, and notice I have a text from a confused Leon and one from Arthur.

I answer Arthur.

'can we eat lunch together? i want to talk'

I see my teacher look at me sending the message on my phone. He just gives a pitying smile.

I look back at my phone and see he has answered a simple, yet annoying 'k.'

I sigh and cause a couple of people around me to glare at me which only dampens my mood.

I look at Leon's text, curiosity getting the best of me.

'why did you run off I tears?'

I put my phone up and try not to think about anything. I zone out for the rest of the period and only the bell signaling the end of the period wakes me up from my faze.

“Merlin, come see me,” my teacher says. 

I wait till everyone leaves before walking up to him. 

“What ever it is that is wrong, just know that I am letting you go only today. You're a good student and there are hardships in the world but every other student faces hardships too. Please do your best to at least show up to class on time.”

I simply nod, I don't feel like arguing with him on how he's being unfair.

“And get help if you really need it.”

I don't say anything and just head out to second period. I quickly use the rest room and pat down my hair with some water. My red teary eyes, however, I can't get rid of.

The rest of my periods before lunch are uneventful. I do try and pay some attention though. I think it was enough because I get no more talks from my teachers.

Lunch came around and I quickly walked out of class and practically ran to where I was with Arthur yesterday. 

I sat down and my leg jittered up and down. I saw him walking towards me and I couldn't help it. I couldn't help but cry.

He ran towards me and hugged me. I cry and he doesn't question.

“I shouldn't have left you with him,” he says pulling back but keeps his hands on my shoulders.

“It wasn't his fault. I ruined everything. I just didn't know of anyone who'd care how I feel right now besides you, and I'm not even sure you will care if I tell you the truth,” I say trembling. 

He gulps, “We all make mistakes. Everything will be okay from now on.”

“No,” I protest, “Well I mean... You have to wait till I tell you what I did.”

“I don't want to hear it,” Arthur replies.

“You have to Arthur!” I say and back off, his hands falling from my shoulders to his side. “When we were in the locker room this morning I- I let him touch me. I haven't felt such a touch in forever, but I don't want anymore from him. He means nothing; there is no connection. But there is connection between us.”

He looks so hurt, but he had to find out now before it all becomes bad.

“There was a connection, but if you're just willing to throw it away to feel good about yourself, I'm going to stop it. I can't be willing to help someone who is going to slip into such terrible habits constantly.”

Now I'm the one hurt, not that I wasn't already hurting. 

“It isn't a habit. It really won't happen again. I feel disgusted with myself right now. I would never want to put myself through this again. Won't you believe me Arthur. I'm not asking for your love, I just want us to be friends. I want to know that you don't hate me like I hate Leon.”

Arthur sits down on the bleacher. He doesn't say anything for a while and I just stare at the grass below us. He pulls out his car keys.

“Let's go,” he says as he stands up and holds my hand. It shakes as he holds it.

“Where are we going?” I say as I follow him to his car.

“Home,” he says.

I don't reply with anything. I just follow him silently. He only let's go of my hand when we get into the car itself. Now my hands just clasp together and tremble.

I don't care where I go, because my stupid mistake will follow me everywhere. It's been engraved in my brain. 

Bad memories are like that, they are always stuck in your head and it seems like they'll always be there. But good memories, there are so little, and I'm always struggling to keep my grasp on them.

We drive for a while, and I realize we are going over to his place. I sigh in relief. Arthur notices but doesn't say anything.

I realize that his parents aren't home, probably at work, and I am thankful.

Arthur parks and we both get out and awkwardly walk towards the door. It's so similar to what happened with Leon, but thinking like that is grossing me out. And it shows in my face.

"He's a disgusting guy," Arthur says notcing my discomfort, but I don't reply. It's not the entire truth, it was a constented moment just really regrettable.

I keep at his side and awkwardly follow him. He stands in the middle of the hallway and turns backs to look at me. 

"Wash him away," Arthur says. I nod and whisper a thank you.

I was truly grateful of Arthur. He wasn't questioning me and he wasn't blaming me; he was just helping me. He pulled me out of school and let me do what I normally do when I'm down, shower and drown in my emotions.

"I'll bring a towel and some clothes when you're inside," Arthur says opening the door to a bathroom seperate from any rooms.

I walk into the bathroom and close it, but don't lock it and strip down. After messing around with a couple of dials, I manage to get the showerhead on and the water at a good temperature. 

I hear the door open and stand still. The shower curtains are dark but I feel exposed anyways. I hold my breath in until I hear the door shut close.

I shower quickly but fill up the tub for a bath. I sit down in the tub just stare out.

I think about how weak and disgusting I am for letting Leon do that to me. This was worse than anything Lancelot ever put me through, except this was actually my fault. I felt chills run down my body, even in the warm water.

I close my eyes and try to imagine a happier life, one where I didn't ruin my life, one where no one ruined my life.

I felt myself begin to cry, only to end up completly sobbing. I heard a quiet knock on the bathroom door.

"Merlin," I hear Arthur slowly say, "Will you be okay in there?"

"I'm almost done," I hoarsly say as I wipe some tears from my face. I drain the water and quickly spalsh some cold water on my face in hopes of my face not being completely red when I come out of the bathroom. 

"I'll just wait in the living room I guess," Arthur says and I hear him walk away. 

I grab the towel that Arthur set down nearby and wrap it around my waist after quickly, somewhat, drying my hair and body. I put on the sweat pants and the t-shirt only after standing 5 minutes in complete silence. I had needed to get myself somewhat together.

I open the bathroom door and slowly make my way towards the living room while holding my old clothes. Arthur is sitting on the couch staring at some news on the TV. 

I don't say anythin; I quickly get my backpack and stuff my old clothes inside.

I stare at him before he turns his head towards me causing me to look down.

"Arthur," I begin, "Where do I put the towel?"

"You can leave it in the bathroom," he replies and looks back at the TV.

I walk back to the bathrom and set the towel by the sink before making my way back to the living room.

"Arthur," I call but pause, unsure if I can go through with my question. "Why don't you like Leon?"

Leon hasn't done anything wrong to me up until this point but why does Arthur feel such hatred. 

"For starters," Arthur began, "He told my family I was gay. At that point I was scared of what they would think but they were surprisingly supportive. I was still mad at leon though. I thought that maybe he would tell other people and so I lost my trust in him. I began to talk to him less but that only ruined the relationship we had. I broke it off but Leon kept cornering me. At first it was just plain annoying. I was still slightly upset, and even scared at what he did and what he could do, but what really hurt was more than just emotional damage."

I was scared of what he'd say. It sounded like it might go down like my story with Lancelot. That thought wasn't comforting. I listen to Arthur anyways.

Arthur continued, "He pushed me around, literally. It started with pulling me back forcfully, and eventually ended up with slaps and punches. I only escaped his touch when it seems he gave up on me. Leon was a completely different person than when I first liked him. I despise him. He hadn't aproached anyone else since me, until he began to notice you. I just didn't want him to hurt you, or anyone like he did with me. Appearances really are different from the actual person. Merlin, promise me you won't let him get to you. I'll be here to protect you, and anyone Leon may try to hurt. Promise me."

How could I get myself into that situation again? I wouldn't.

"You warned me, and I failed to listen to you, but I am hoping you hear me out now," I begin, 'Lancelot, he's just like Leon. Lancelot was my first and only boyfriend but he was abusive as well. Arthur, please believe me. He might be just a nice friend to you, but he's just as bad as Leon."

Arthur stared at me in disbelief, but nod his head.

"I promise, Arthur," I finally said.

"I promise I believe you, Merlin," he said. 

We sat in silence for a while, only the talking from the TV in the air. We didn't look at each other, just straight ahead. I tried not to think about our conversation but it was immposible.

I thought of how stupid I was for believing I could ever have a relationship ever again. I felt like crying, but I didn't. I simply stared ahead and wondered what Arthur was thinking and hoped everything would be ok when school came back around.

"It's 5," Arthur suddenly says, "I'll order something for us."

"Thank you," I say as I watch Arthur get up from his seat and walk over to the kitchen. My eyes follow his every move. He looks at a list of what I am assuming is numbers and asks, "Chinese sound ok?"

I nod and listen in on Arthur's call.

The rest of the day went by similarly. After we ate, there was little talking. Arthur told me his parents would be home soon and I had to makeup my mind of what I was going to do.

I told him I wanted to go home. That was a lie. I didn't want to face my mother, especially after not having seen her in days. 

I packed up my things and had Arthur drive me home. I gave him a million "thank yous" before saying goodbye. I pulled out the keys and opened the door.

"Merlin!" I hear my mother yell.

I sigh. I hear my phone buzz in the pockets of Arthur's sweatpants. 

I close my eyes and prepare for the worse.


	15. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day!

Merlin's POV

Although I just took a shower and bath a couple of hours, I get into the bath again. I need to cry again.

My mother had kept yelling, it was almost like she'd memorized what she was going to yell beforehand. She scared me when she had suddenly become quite.

"Whose clothes are those?" She finally said. She looked pale, and I bet I had looked the same way.

"It's from a guy isn't it?"

I didn't reply, but I didn't have to; she already knew.

She had slowly made her way over to the couch; I extended my arm out to help her. But she whimpered and quickly moved my arm. I stayed where I was and just watched her from a distance.

"Out of all the terrible things you've already done, why do you go and repeat the biggest mistake again?"

I turn lower my head, I want to scream, but instead I just watch as I my tears fall down onto the bath water. I told my mother she was right and she's probably still sitting down wondering where my 'obedience' came from.

She was right, unknowingly. It was Arthur's clothes, but it was Leon repeating history. He was almost exactly like Lancelot and it was quite frustrating.

I don't stay crying for long, it could've been worse.

I put on my own clothes before getting out of the bathroom.

"Mom," I say my voice cracking. I haven't said that in so long, and she hasn't heard it in so long.

She looks at me in disbelief.

"I messed up," I admit. She looks at me with a saddened expression, as she scoots over and pats down the seat beside her.

I walk over and feel my heart start to beat faster and faster. I sat down and she stroked my hair; my heart began to slow down.

I simply stared at my lap. My mother didn't say anything, and I wasn't ready to tell her about what happened.

I laid down on her lap and looked up to her eyes. She stopped stroking my hair and instead held my hands- so very tight.

"I've missed you Merlin," she said, tears threatening to spill. She lets go of my hand as she begins to wipe her tears.

"I've missed you, mom," I choke out. She's been ignorant to my basic needs, but I've been ignorant towards her as well.

"Promise me you'll be careful," she say laying her head next to mine, "You know I can't be out there to help you. Maybe one day, but not today."

"Will you truly help me out?" I ask her. It's not that I did not believe her, it's just that it was difficult to.

"I'm tired, Merlin," she admitted, "it's frustrating to see you behave in the way that you do but it's even more upsetting to try and stop you. You always lock yourself away, and I never get to see your precious face. If I can't even do that, then what's the point?"

Her last question is more towards herself. She broke eye contact and instead tilted her head down and looked at towards her lap.

"I believe you mother," I say, making her head slowly lift up. She gives me a smile, and I return a smile back.

"Merlin, tell me everything," she finally said after a while of just smiles. My smile drops and her's follows.

I tell her everything. With little pauses for uneven breaths, tears falling, and my mother quitely watched me. I could tell she was disgusted with the fact that I was gay, but she did not say anything. 

I stopped talking when I was explaining to her about what I did with Leon.

"Mother, what happened?" I asked. She looked confused. "Why the change of heart? I don't mean to doubt you, it's just all too sudden." I speak with caution. I had been so into the sudden care, but it all seemed fake; I was very suspicious.

She looked down, smiled to herself a bit, and quietly said, "I went outside."

"Outside?!" I questioned worried, "Are you okay?" 

"I- I'm fine," she says almost with disbelief.

"What did you - uh - experience? What changed in you? Is it for the better?" I bombarded her with questions, but she did not seem to mind. 

"I realized that nothing really affects me," she begins, "I went outside. And no car, and no person taking out there trash, was out to get me. Why was there a need to stay inside and hide? I didn't realize this at first. I got mad at you, and you went away, that's when I thought about when I had gone outside. If what other people do, does not affect me why should what you do affect me?"

Although she is not entirely correct, it is a big step. I feel my tears fall, but this time I smile.

"Congrats, mom," I whisper as she leans in to hug me. 

"Finish telling me what happens," she interrupts as she pulls back. So continue to tell her what happened, and how I felt. 

"I want you to see a therapist, and a doctor," she says, she quickly adds, "of your choice."

I nod. If it's of my choice and my own free will I think I will get help.

"Invite him over," she says.

"Let me go ask him," I say and pull out my phone and stand up. I make my way over to the kitchen so my mother can't see me talk to him.

"Arthur," I speak as soon as he picks up, "Come over for dinner. If you can I mean."

Arthur spends a good 5 minutes questioning me. First on why he should go over, and second on when and how he should dress.

"It's just a casual dinner," I argued.

"I want to make a good impression," Arthur retorted.

"Why?" I questioned.

"I - uh- nevermind," Arthur stutters, "I'll see you at dinner."

I blush, thinking of what he was going to say. "See you."

"Well?" my mother says walking into the kitchen.

"He'll come over," I smile.

She follows, "C'mon, let's cook together."


	16. Chapter 16

Merlin's POV

"He isn't some weird vegan guy, right?"

I stared at my mom with a confused face, "No, why would he be?"

 

"Just wondering," she replied as she turned on the stove.

"I'll be in my room then..." I say slowly turning away.

"No Merlin! You're gonna help me out here," she yells out causing me to turn back. "First off, wash those dishes there."

"But these are all yours!" I complain, but I smile inside. If I had grown up with these little arguments instead of those terrible memories, I wonder what I would be like now. 

I wash the dishes and my mother asks me to play some music. I just play the music I listen to and watch her face for a reaction.

She nods her head, "This is not bad." She gives me a little smile. 

I continue to help her with some of the cooking and then I stop to help set the table, something I had never done before.

"Arthur should be here in about 30 minutes," I tell her.

"Just finished," she said peeking her head out of the kitchen and into the dining room, "Don't worry, everything will be fine."

I sigh, "I'm going to quickly change." She shouts an ok from the kitchen and I walk into my room. For once, I don't feel the need to close it.

I find a nice but casual shirt and a pair of black jeans and quickly change. I hear my cellphone buzz from where I just put it. I take it out of my pocket and see Arthur's text.

'I’m on my way' 

'Can’t wait'

'I know'

His reply makes me blush. I felt like him meeting my mother was to be part of something after we've dated for a while, but this could work.

"Mom!" I yell out as I walk out of my room, "He'll be here soon!"

"I'm right here," she says looking up from her seat on the couch, "You don't have to yell." 

"Just a bit excited," I reply.

"And a bit nervous," she says looking towards my fiddling fingers causing me to blush. "Why is that? Do you really like him that much?"

"I do, I think."

I hear a knock on the door. He's here sooner than I thought.

"I'm going to change into something nicer as well," my mom says standing up, "Get him to make himself at home."

I nod and watch as she walks away. I walk and open the door to see Arthur. Even though it hasn't been long, I've felt like seeing him was like seeing someone you liked after missing them for so long.

"Come in," I say opening the door a bit more. He smiles a bit and walks in. 

"My mom is getting ready," I say as he looks around. He nods.

"How are you feeling?" he whispers.

"Good, very good,” I reply, "Like something good could work." 

"Like us," I hear him mumble.

I quickly nod as I watch my mom walk out of her room. She is dressed nicely, like when she used to pretend to be nice. Perhaps I should go find her new clothes. 

We stand up and I lead Arthur over to the table. I sit down and he sits next to me, with my mother across from us.

"Well let's eat," she says breaking the silence.

We each begin serving our own food and it stays quiet for a while. Would it be awkward if my mother weren't here?

"Arthur," she finally says.

"Yes?" he asks.

"What are your intentions with Merlin?" 

I almost choke on my rice causing Arthur to laugh. I glare at him but he just smiles.

"I wish to treat him the way he deserves to be treated," Arthur says but looks over at me, "I want him to be loved the way he deserves to be loved." 

"Arthur," I begin, "She's still there."

"I'm glad to hear," she says smiling. 

We continue to eat, less awkwardly. Arthur talks about the football team, I tell my mom of the cheerleading team. Arthur convinces me to stay.

"I could never win a game if you weren't there cheering," he says.

"You have in the past!" I claim.

"It's different now, don't you think, Merlin," my mother begins, "I'm different, you're different, Arthur's probably different. It's all better now."

"Mom," I interrupt.

"He should know," she says glancing at Arthur; he just looks confused but stays quiet.

"I can't tell him," I reply.

"I'll do it," she says.

"I can't hear it," I tell her as I look down.

"Let us have a private talk then," she suggests. I stare at her and then to Arthur, back and forth till I decide that if I want to have Arthur close by he will need to know why I act the way I do, why I am the way I am.

"Okay," I finally say. 

She stands up and Arthur does the same. She begins to walk away but Arthur tells my mother to wait for him. She leaves and we are left together.

Arthur turns his body towards me and I do the same, our knees touching. I grab my hands and holds onto them tightly.

"It will all be okay, I'm sure my love for you will only grow. I can protect you like I have been doing, whatever it is," Arthur says. His thumb moves up and down my hand slowly comforting me.

"It's just difficult for me to look back now that things are so much better. Now that I really have you," I confess as I look straight into his eyes.

He smiles, "I'll be right back."

He lets go of my hands slowly and stands up and walks out to where my mother is.

I cannot hear them but I can imagine her telling him of the horrors I went through, of her problems and how they affected me; she probably feels bad for me. I can picture Arthur being upset, or at least I hope he is, that I was put through it all.

I stare down at my empty plate. I finished eating; I can barely believe it. I sigh in relief. There is only one thing left to deal with now. Leon.

Arthur walks back into the dining room and looks at me before bending down to give me a hug. I see my mother walk in teary eyed and I close my eyes. 

"Merlin," Arthur whispers into my ear, "You will never go through this again."

I open my eyes and let my tears fall down.

"Mom," I start, "It's okay, I'm okay."

Arthur breaks the hug, and my mother hugs me next. She doesn't say anything, but she doesn't need to. 

"Everything worked out, Merlin," Arthur says with a small smile.

"This dinner is a mess," my mother says trying to bring up the mood.

"Can I spend the night?" Arthur suddenly asks. 

"Of course," my mother says.

I smile showing my approval.

"I'll clean up," I say.

"I can help," Arthur adds.

"Let me do it guys," my mother interrupts, "You guys can go hang out."

"Thank you mom."

We stand up and go to my room. 

"Arth-"

Arthur puts a finger on my mouth to shush me.

"I just want to tell you that I am taking care of Leon. He will never hurt you. I did not hurt him. I'm doing this the right way and I do not want you to worry anymore. There is nothing for you to be afraid or worried about."

I stare at Arthur; he is truly unbelievable. He is amazing; he is kind. I think I truly love him.

He moves his finger away from my mouth.

"Thank you," I whisper.

We both lay down on my bed, it does not feel awkward, it feels like it was meant to be this way. 

We don’t speak. I turn on my side and Arthur does the same. I close my eyes.

I feel his lips on mine. I kiss back immediately and passionately. I feel Arthur's hands on my cheeks, fingers tracing them up and down. I lay back as Arthur hovers over me. We separate to breath and I look up at Arthur; his cheeks tinted pink, like mines probably are.

He kisses me again and again, slowly making his way down to my neck. I moan a bit and Arthur places his finger on my mouth again. I giggle causing Arthur to laugh. We are soon both lying on our backs laughing almost non stop.

"Merlin," I hear my mother yell, "I'm going out."

I sit up immediately, "Mom, please be careful!"

"I will," she yells back.

Arthur sits up as well, "She will be fine. Don't worry." We hug again and lay down. We find a comfortable position and begin to cuddle.

We fall asleep still cuddled together, like the first night we spent together on that stormy day.


	17. Finale

Merlin's POV  
"He left," I say, "Hes gone."  
"Leon can never hurt you anymore," Arthur reassures.   
"Did you do this?" I ask.   
"No, but I wish I thought of something," Arthur replies.   
We're waiting in his car. Classes have ended for the week, and it was the smoothest one yet. All week I feared having Leon coming back, but now I feel safe. He never came, there was no mention. Everything seemed to die down and I was beginning to believe this good would last.   
We were now standing, leaning against Arthur's car waiting for someone that Arthur had wanted me to talk to. I was anxious yes, but Arthur assured me it was no one to really worry about.   
It had been only 5 minutes but the heat was strong and sweat was beginning to form on my face.  
"Do we have to wait?" I ask Arthur impatiently.   
"Yes, hold on," he replies and reaches out to hold my hand.   
I see Morgana walking towards us. Although I don't personally know her well, we've both started cheerleading this week but because I'd given up my position, she became the leader. She wasn't bad. She made sure that we all worked together. It was difficult at first since the rest of the cheerleaders were girls. Morgana made sure that I was just as essential to the team as anyone else. Outside of practice however, I did not hang out with the cheerleaders; they just hand out together. I didn't mind; I had Arthur.   
Morgana finally greets us but only after Arthur stared her down.   
"I found out something yesterday, which is why I had to leave your house early," he begins, "Morgana is my half-sister and I'd like for you to get along."  
"Arthur was this really necesa-"  
"Yes," Arthur interrupts Morgana.   
"Arthur," I begin, "I think Morgana and I will get along okay. We do cheer practice together. I'm actually wondering about how you guys are doing."  
"I actually would like your help," Arthur replies and adds, "from both of you guys."   
"Let's start by not being at this school any longer," Morgana says, "Let's go eat."  
We all get in Arthur's car. I had offered Morgana shot gun but she declined.   
Morgana told us that she didn't want a full meal, just something to "keep her going till dinner." She suggested this cafe nearby.  
"It's been upgraded," she began, "It looks similar, but there so many new items on the menu. I went there just a couple of days ago, and want to go again, if you guys don't mind."  
"Sure, just tell me how to get there," Arthur said.   
Morgana simply told us the address and upon hearing it, I began smiling.   
"Arthur," I mumbled, "its the one."  
I looked at him just in time to see the biggest smile on his face.  
"I know," Arthur replies, "and we're almost there."   
There's only 1 more turn. We've been on almost the same route from when Arthur originally picked me up.   
"I just want to say that although I'm very surprised and okay with this situation," Morgana interrupts, "I wasn't this way first. I think we can start talking there when we arrive."  
"Which is basically now," Arthur says pulling into the parking lot. He carefully parks and turns back to look at Morgana, "I'll pay."   
She simply nods and we all get out of the car and walk inside.   
When I was first here it was dark with only a few candles as it rained terribly outside, but now the place was full of pastel colors and lighting that gave off a comfy warmth.   
There were tons of people inside but we did manage to find a table. We quickly ordered our drinks and then we got to talking.  
"How did you guys found out about the sibling relationship?" I begin.  
"Personally, my parents just told me straight up. I don't know what caused the sudden confession but I didn't really mind. I was taken aback but I didn't really take it bad," Arthur explains.   
"Well I was then told by Arthur. I asked my own parents and they admitted to it. They seemed embarrassed and I was a bit angry they hadn't told me but it wasn't a big deal. Nothing was really changing," Morgana says.   
"I think nothing will be a problem, Arthur," I said, "I think that over time things will work out."  
"Like they did with us?" Arthur asks. I nod and feel my fave grow warm.  
"Gross," Morgana jokes, "You couldn't have waited till I got my own boyfriend?"  
We smile. We finish off at the cafe with small talk but Morgana says she will walk home. After hassling with her for a while, Arthur finally agrees to let her go. At that moment I knew he'd take care of his sister just fine.   
As Arthur and I both got into the car, I turned back to look at the cafe once again.   
"It's our place you know?"  
Arthur smiles, "I do."  
Arthur would say the same thing years later, followed by me saying the same thing. The cafe would be the same years after. After much discussion, we'd agree on the theme, royalty. The cafe would still have its pastels, but it'd be underneath its red and golden decorations. And underneath our crowns we'd kiss.   
We'd be kings.   
Arthur is my king.   
~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This originally was supposed to have a really sad ending so that's why this ending might seem kinda bad idk I thought it was good and cute.  
> Lastly, it's been such a ride to write this. I love every single reader and voter and this fic is my greatest accomplishment. I hope you all enjoyed it even through all the rough patches and angst and person difficulties. I really will miss writing this. I still can't believe that this started out as just a one shot. I love you all, goodbye.

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is lazily written as it was originally supposed to be a one shot but it gets better promise.


End file.
